Trouble comes in groups of 3
by UnfadingMoonlightBeauty
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo are friends but get expelled. Kagomes past returns to her all at once. sk ik ms pairing


**Trouble comes in groups of 3 **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA AND CO.

Summery: Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo are expelled for setting the principles office on fire so they're send to Shikon University where they're forced to share one of the biggest Units with Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Miroku. Will they get along or will it be World War 3?

Chapter One – Watch Your Back 

Kagome was sitting in Court with her two best friends Sango and Kikyo. "Well the three of you just plain couldn't keep your hands to yourself and try NOT to set the principles office on fire? Now, I'm not able to send you three to prison-" But the judge was interrupted by Kagome who decided to have a say. "We're 19 years old it IS legal to throw us into prison." "Yes but they're umm well how should I say this? Well they're kind of afraid of you three knowing that you have been expelled from every University in Japan except for Shikon University and they agreed to accept the three of you and try to make well mannered girls out of you three but you're not to be allowed to get expelled from there sadly even if you kill everybody."

Of course the three friends lit up at the judges last statement. "Now you will have to go and pack your stuff. At 6pm you'll be picked up by a car and send to Shikon high. Oh and please don't just at least try not to kill anyone. Please?" Pleaded the Judge who also was almost like a friend to them since he had met them a lot in court. "Don't worry we don't harm and offend students just the teachers." Reassured Sango. "Yeah that's what worries me. Well court dismissed." Said the Judge walking out of the room. "So I guess we should go get our things and wait to get picked up. Since apparently one of my fathers friends is paying for everything since he is like a total multi-billionaire. Let's get packin'" At that that all agreed.

After they were at Sango's house and packed her things and finished at Kikyo's house they went to but right when they opened the door Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Her "ex-boyfriend" was standing over her fathers limp form with a knife in his hand twisting it in his heart.

"Oh my god!" Kagome screamed running straight to where her fathers' limp form was lying. 'No this can't be true. It can't. No not to her father.' Tears flowed down her face non-stop she didn't care that Naraku was standing there with the most disgusting smirk on his face with a knife in his hand. Nothing mattered to her more than her father her whole life.

Kikyo who had the cops on speed-dial quickly behind her back so that Naraku wouldn't see she quietly told them where they were.

As Kagome continued crying hysterically the cops and an ambulance came, but right when the sirens were heard Naraku told them to watch their backs and that no matter were they where he would find them.

When the cops came running in they only saw Kagome crying with her father in her arms, holding him as if he were a broken glass doll. But they also caught a small glimpse of Naraku disappearing into thin air.

The police told them that it was also best for their safety from Naraku if they would go to their new university quickly before the reporters arrived. They also told them that all the finances would be taken care of.

With that Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango went to the van that was picking them up to start a new life. In the van after everyone was seated and they started driving Kagome couldn't help but think that the name 'The Shikon No Tama University of Japan' sounded a bit familiar but she couldn't quite place were she heard it before. She actually didn't care why it sounded familiar all she ever cared about was her dad who now was dead.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were just relaxing in their living room. Miroku was sitting on the couch while flipping through the latest edition of playboy, Sesshomaru was sitting on the other end of the couch talking on his cell phone, and Inuyasha was flipping through the channels trying to find something good.

When Inuyasha turned the TV up too much for Sesshomarus liking he got a pillow flung at his head. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded standing up. "That little 'brother' was for having interrupted my phone call." Sesshomaru calmly returned to his phone call only to have Inuyasha ripping it out of his hand and throwing out out the window. That got the demon really pissed "What did you do that for half-breed?" "That was for your damn too good for us attitude you asshole!" Inuyasha retorted. It only took a couple of sentence before the two started to fight.

Miroku was just ignoring the two when all of a sudden the program was interrupted and he put down his magazine when he heard the name 'Higurashi' being said by a news reporter. 'No please not Kagome' he thought. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" He yelled which got the brothers quiet but they were starring daggers at him and he turned up the TV so they all would know what happened.

"…_Today on the 3rd of August 2065 the second richest man was killed. Hiroshi Higurashi, the owner of Higurashi industries. Who is also the father of Kagome Higurashi who now is the richest person in the entire world as well as Sesshomaru Inutashio? Who owns of Tashio corps." "Well yes that is true and right now they have the same amount of money. Everybody asks though, will this be a problem in the buisness world and how will it affect them?" "Those are very good questions…"_

The three young _'men'_ were sitting on the couch speechless as to what to say. When the phone rang.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, are you Ok Kagome?" "Yeah we're really worried about you." Kikyo and Sango asked her with worried faces "Huh? Oh yeah I'm ok." Kagome returned but her face was as pale as a sheet of white paper and her eyes didn't hold that fire of energy anymore. They were just plain dull.

After 3 hours of driving they finally arrived at their destination they went to the administration office and were greeted by a female kitsune. "Ah you 3 must be the new students. Just hold on a minute I have to make a single phone call and you'll be on your way and your units will be ready." With that said Sango and Kikyo nodded but Kagome could have cared less. Again she started thinking of when her father made a promise to her on her 10th birthday…

Flashback

_Young Kagome was laughing so hard that she started to get tears. "Daddy that was so much fun! I love you so much!" She gave him a huge bear hug. "Daddy will you promise me that you won't ever leave me please?" "Of course honey I won't ever leave you."_

End Flashback

"You left me daddy" Kagome whispered and her friends looked at her worriedly. But suddenly the door opened and Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Sesshomaru stepped into the room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alright I finished it! Now I updated the first chapter. I'm probably going to change my name too because it's too corny. Frome now on I'm also going to answer any questions you may have. The next time I'm going to update will probably be around middle Dec not really sure yet but from now on I will do the best I can to update on time.

But please review I totally don't care about flames. Just tell me what you think.

Sorry that it is late but I wasn't able to log on earlier


End file.
